The Twin
by T. A. Kitange
Summary: This is filed under "romance" because there is some J/C, but some M. Anyway, Jake gets a surprise. Trust me, the story is better than this summary.
1. Default Chapter

THE  
TWIN  
@--- Chrissy  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Now go to sleep, you two." My mommy whispered to Jake and I as we laid in our separate but next to cribs. Our mommy had just sang us our favorite song, "Little Ones". She made it up and started singing it to us when we were not even born yet.  
Mommy kissed us both and went to her bed.  
"G'night, Jake." I whispered.  
"G'night Alley." He whispered back.  
Then I drifted off to sleep.  
I was woken up by a loud bang. Then a loud (what Mommy would call) siren.  
Not long after that, big guys in blue suits came into the room and took Jake and I away. I was crying. The bang scared me. Jake was trying to hold back tears, but failed. We were only one year old.  
Then they took Jake somewhere else than where I was going. "Jake!" I cried out.  
"Alley," he mouthed.  
Then I couldn't see him anymore. I cried harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
(15 years later)  
  
It was only my 5th day with my foster parents. These were the first foster parents I've gotten. I was actually living in the town instead of just in the outskirts. Today was only going to be my 2nd day of school. Of this school anyway.  
I was walking in the hallway, when suddenly, I saw a boy at his locker. We looked the same. Well, as same as a boy and girl can get. Could this be Jake, my twin?  
I went to him. "Um, hi. If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?"  
"Jake," he said confused.  
My heart started beating faster. This could be him! "Do you-"  
BEEEEEEP!  
Great! The bell! "Um... can I talk to you after school? It's really important."  
"Uh... okay." He said trying to sound normal but I could hear a hint of caution.  
  
Sixth period seemed so long, but by the time the bell ringed, I jumped out of my seat and hurried out of that class.  
I went strait to Jake's locker.   
By the time I got there, the hallway was almost all vacated and he was just getting ready to shut his locker.  
I started, "Do you by any chance know of a girl named Alley?"  
"Uh. Not that I remember." He answered.  
My heart stopped. What if he wasn't my brother? But he had to be. I thought of another thing, "When's your birthday?"  
"Why are you asking all of these questions? I don't even know you."  
I thought for a moment. Then I knew what I could do. It would cause me pain, but if it met seeing if this Jake was my brother... "Does this sound familiar?" Then I started singing, "Little ones, stop your crying, 'cause I will always be here," I started to cry, but I continued. "Whenever you will need me. I'll always love you. So little ones, stop your crying." By the end of the song, I was silently crying.  
Jake had a look on his face unlike any I've ever seen. It was a look of surprise, sadness, and... memory coming back.  
I smiled. "Do you... remember anything?"  
"Yes. I remember... images of my real mom. Images of you when we were one. I remember the... gun shot then sirens." He looked at the ground. He looked back up and smiled a sad smile; "It's amazing that one song can bring back so many memories." His smile faded, "And bring you knowledge that the family you know is not your real one."  
I took a deep breath. "They are your family, Jake. I'm the only one left of your real family. Mom... well, you know what happened to her... And dad left mom when she was pregnant with us. I am on my 5th day with my foster parents. I have been in the foster home my whole life except for the past 5 days. You have a family. A family is a group of people who love each other."  
"Alley? Um... if I can talk to my parents about... this and they might want to... adopt you too, would you want to?" He asked me.  
I smiled, "Of course I would. You're my brother. I've found you. You would not believe how long I have been searching for you. You would not believe how many times I... uh... ran away from the orphanage to look for you in the city." At the last part, I looked down in embarrassment. "I hope you aren't upset that I ran away. I got myself in trouble doing that."  
"I'm not angry. I have done... similar things."  
"You have? Well now I feel a little better." I said, looking up.  
"You know," He said, getting more serious. "We still have a lot to learn about each other."  
"I know. It has been 15 years. But if your parents do adopt us then we'll have plenty of time."  
He took a deep sigh, "Yeah."  
I went strait to seriousness, "Is something wrong?"  
"I'm just... afraid of what might happen after we find out... enough."  
"I'm a little scared myself, but at least I've found you."  
He must've shook the thought away and smiled. "Yeah. I'll talk to my parents about it and see if you can come over for dinner tonight. What's your phone number?"  
I gave it to him. "I'll be expecting a call."  
"Don't worry, I'll call."  
"Okay. Well, I better be getting home. As it is, I'm probably late. But I don't live far away from here."  
"Yeah. I missed my bus."  
"Oh! I'm sorry." I apologized.  
"Don't apologize. It was worth missing the bus." He smiled.  
I smiled. "I'll hopefully see you tonight then."  
"Yeah."  
We finally went our own ways. 


	2. The Explanation

Chapter 2  
  
When I got home, I said to my foster parents, "Shawna, Lyle, guess what!"  
"What?" Shawna, my foster mom, asked.  
"I found my brother today!"  
"Hmmm, after all that running away?" Lyle asked with a smile.  
"Yeah. And... well, um... he's going to tell his parents and we're kinda hoping they would adopt me. I hope you guys aren't upset. You're really nice folks."  
"We understand how much you want this, Alley, and we're not upset. Go to your brother. You deserve to be with him." Shawna said. It almost made me want to cry.  
I hugged them both. "Thanks. He's going to call me when he finds out from his parents."  
"Okay." Lyle said.  
  
  
(Jake)  
  
When I finally got home, and entered the house, my mom asked me "Where have you been?"  
"Um, can I have a talk with you and dad?" I asked.  
"Of course."  
We all sat down in the living room.  
I started, "I'm adopted."  
My mom turned pale. "What made you think of that?"  
"My sister found me today. Why didn't you guys tell me?"  
"Jake, we were afraid you might hate us, never talk to us again."  
"Mom, I wouldn't. You two were the ones who took care of me when I didn't have anyone else to do that. You two are my mom and dad. It may not be blood, but I love you two."  
My mom wasn't pale anymore and was smiling, on the verge of tears, "Thank you." She hugged me.  
I broke out of the hug, but not brutally. I needed to get to business. "Alley didn't have it as good as me. She's been in the orphanage all this time. This is only her fifth day with her first foster parents. So... we were wondering if... you would adopt her?"  
"It's more up to her foster parents if th-"  
"I have her phone number, you can call and find out."  
"Okay. Thank you, Jake."  
I gave her the phone number.  
She dialed. "Hi. This is Nikki, Jake's mom. I assume Alley told you what happened?" I just called to make sure you two were okay with this... Okay. Jake probably wants the same... Okay, Bye... I'll get him." Then she called to me, "Jake, Alley wants to speak with you."  
"Okay." I went to the phone and got it. "Hello?"  
"Hi," She said. "Did you know what they said?"  
"On the phone? Not really. But my parents wanted to make sure your foster parents were okay with it."  
"Oh, their fine with it. They understand. So does that mean I'm going to get adopted?"  
"More than likely."  
"Jake, we're going to adopt her first thing in the morning. Her mom and I decided she would be sent back tonight with an explanation. I'll take her shopping and she'll get the guest room." My mom said to me.  
"Okay, mom." I turned back to the phone, "Okay, sorry about that, it was my mom, she was saying that-"  
"I know." I could practically see her smiling, "I heard. And... I have to go. I'm going back tonight, you know."  
"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"See ya." And she hung up.  
I hung up. I thought a moment and picked up the phone again. I put in the number and pressed 'send'.  
"Hello?" Her sweet voice asked.  
"Hey, Cass, it's me. Can you get everyone to go to Ax's scoop at 1 tomorrow? I need to tell you guys something."  
"Jake. Where were you this afternoon? Are you okay? You seemed kind of worried earlier."  
"I have to tell you in person."  
"Sure. I have to go, my dad wants my help. I'll see you then."  
"Yeah. Bye."  
"Bye."  
We hung up reluctantly.  
My parents told Tom about adopting Alley. And when they did, he got a look in his eye. A look of gladness.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Jake)  
  
Within 15 minutes, everyone arrived. I started, "The reason why I was not on the bus after school yesterday was because a girl had came to me at my locker. She had looked a little like me except in a girl form. She had asked me what my name was. I told her. She asked me if I knew a girl named Alley. The name sounded familiar, but I didn't know anyone with that name so I said no. By the time she asked me when my birthday was, I was getting a little annoyed. I had asked her why she was asking me all these questions. She replied with a question. Asking me if I remembered something. She started to sing a song that my mom sang to me.  
"Some memory came to me. It may take a while for everyone to get used to it, but you guys need to know. First of all, I was adopted. I can't remember that because I was only 15 months at which age my real mom had gotten shot. My real dad had left when my real mom was pregnant with me. I have a twin sister and the girl who came to me yesterday was she. We were separated the night our mom was murdered." I stopped to see what their response would be before I would continue.  
"Wow." Rachel said, amazed.  
"How are you taking it?" Cassie asked me with concern.  
"Okay. My mom just adopted her from the foster home on the outskirts of town this morning. So they're at the mall shopping. But... last night when my parents told Tom about it, he got... glad." I stated.  
"Probably just another way to get you into a controller." Cassie mumbled.  
I held her hand to comfort her and continued, "Yeah. It will be a little strange if I had rejected something my twin sister that I had not seen in 15 years had suggested to me. So there's that option, or..."  
Rachel finished for me, "Or we tell her."  
"Yeah. And I'm leaning for the telling her part."  
"What if she's one already?"  
"We can wait until tonight's Sharing meeting to see if she goes to it or not. If she doesn't, then she must not be one."  
Cassie smiled and squeezed my hand. "I'm sure she's not." She assured me.  
I squeezed her hand back in 'thank you'. She knew what to say to make me feel better about a decision I make if she was for it, or if she were against it she wouldn't criticize me. That's one of the gifts she has that I just... um... like.  
"Hopefully tomorrow my parents... or Tom... won't be too interested with her that we can get some talking done. And a chance for you all to meet her." I said.  
"Yeah. I wanna see what she's like." Rachel said.  
"Me too." Cassie agreed.  
  
  
(Alley)  
  
"There's a group called the Sharing. It has practically half the town involved in it. There's a get together tonight on the beach where it's at most of the time. Sometimes we'd go on camp out and things like that. Tonight there'll be food, volleyball... the usual. And you get to meet a lot of interesting people. Would you like to come?" Tom was saying to me.  
"Sound's good. Okay." I answered.  
"Okay. Be ready by 5:30. Most everyone comes around 6."  
"Okay, will do." Past him on the stairs, I saw Jake standing still, teeth clenched. Once he saw me looking at him, he suddenly started going down the rest of the stairs.  
Tom got up and started up the stairs to his room.  
I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen where Jake was looking for a snack. "Is something wronge?"  
He looked up at me. "No... it's just that... never mind." He said like he was being torn on deciding on whether he should tell me or not.  
I sighed. "Well, okay. When ever you feel comfortable telling me, I'm here."  
I went up to my room to get ready for the Sharing thing tonight and wondered what kind of people I will meet.  
  
It really was fun. Tom was introducing me to people he knew. Even the vice-principal was there. The food was great and the people were friendly and welcoming. This was definitely a very good night.  
There were seagulls waiting, ready if any food were to be dropped. It was a cool night. Not too hot, not too cold. Just perfect. And the ocean was so pretty. I got to see the sun set for the first time in my life. It was wonderful.  
I did really well playing volleyball. I learned it at the foster home when I was really little. So I've had experience.  
Although through all this, I got the feeling I was being watched. It made me nervous. And I don't get nervous easily.  



	3. The New

Chapter 4  
  
"I want you to meet a couple of my friends." Jake was saying.  
"Okay. Where are we going to meet them?" I asked him.  
"At the house of one of them."  
"Okay. Will mom or dad let you borrow one of their cars, or do you not have your license yet?"  
"I don't ask them very often, so I'm sure they'll let me."  
After he got permission we went to his friend's house. It looked... familiar somehow.  
Once we got to where his friends were waiting at, I knew for sure that I had been here before. We walked into the barn.  
"Alley? You're Jake's sister?" A familiar voice asked.  
"Cassie! Hi. I didn't know you were his friend."  
A blond girl looked really confused.  
"You know each other?" Jake asked.  
"Yeah. Remember how I said that I ran away sometimes? I could only get around this far. I always left at night and I met Cassie that way. I was getting tired, so I looked for shelter. Decided to come into the barn and saw Cassie there, tending the animals. I came here so often, Cassie got used to me. And every time she was talking about how I shouldn't run away because it was too dangerous. Every time until she realized it wasn't going to stop me." I smiled.  
"And your Jake's sister?" The blond said surprised. Like she couldn't believe it.  
"That's Rachel." Jake told me.  
"My new cousin." I stated. "Hi."  
Jake continued, "There's three more, but you're gonna have to meet them later. Yesterday night... that thing you went to... isn't all it seems to be."  
"What do you mean?" I asked confused.  
"It's not some group that is trying to be nice to other people. That's what it seems like on the outside. But when the full members go off, they're thinking just the opposite. They're planning on how to get more people to be full members." Rachel said.  
"What's so bad about full members?" I asked, still a little confused.  
"Okay Alley, this may sound a little strange, but please hear it with an open mind." Jake said.  
"A very open mind." Added Rachel.  
"Okay." I said.  
Cassie gave Jake a reassuring look.  
Jake sighed and started. "The full members are not in control of themselves. There are parasites unknown to this planet that are slowly taking control of people. They are called Yeerks. The Yeerk would push itself into the host's ear, putting out something to numb it. Eventually they get to the brain and wrap themselves around it. They sink into every gap and take total control of their host. The host sees what the Yeerk is doing but they have no control over it. There is an advantage. The Yeerk needs something called Kandrona rays to survive. So they go to a Yeerk pool to leave the host and swim around in the pool, soaking up the rays.  
"Meanwhile the hosts is put into a cage by another group of aliens called Hork-Bajir. They are a group taken over by the Yeerks. There is one colony of free Hork-Bajir. They look deadly. They have blades on different parts of their body, but really they're a peaceful race that eat bark from trees. Which is what the blades are for. They are taken by the Yeerks involuntarily.  
"On the other hand, there is a race that are voluntary. They are called the Taxons. They are cannibals and have an unending hunger. They will eat practically anything that has blood. The hunger is so strong that the Yeerks in control of the Taxons can't control the hunger.  
"The leader of this invasion is called Visser 1. He is the only Yeerk to take control of an Andalite body. The Andalites fight the Yeerks. We have only one here on Earth. You'll be able to meet him but not until after you know everything.  
"There are five more people fighting the Yeerks. A dying andalite gave these five people the power to morph into any animal they get the DNA of. They get it simply by touching the animal and concentrating. If they didn't fight, then no one will be able to. And the Yeerks would take control of the whole planet. Leaving no one to make decisions for themselves. Those five... are us."  
I'm sure I had a stunned look on my face. "Um... wow... um... well, who's the forth and fifth?"  
"Marco is the fourth one. He's not here and the fifth is Tobias." Jake said and pointed towards a red-tailed hawk perched in the rafters. "There is a limit amount of time you can stay in morph. 2 hours. If you stay in morph over that amount of time, you stay in that body. Forever. And you don't have the morphing power anymore. Tobias got his power back from an Ellimist. You'll meet him eventually."  
I sighed. "Wow. Um... when can I meet the Andalite?"  
"His name is Ax. And you can meet him as soon as Cassie comes back." Marco said. It was then that I noticed Cassie had left.  
"Um. Okay." I was trying to soak in everything the best I could. So far I guess it was okay. I also guess I won't feel the full extent until something big happens.  
When Cassie got back, she was holding something in her hands.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"You have a choice," Cassie began. "Would you like to join our team?"  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I took a deep breath. I knew that it was a big decision and if I said yes then I would face harm everyday. But if I said no, then I would go on knowing what is happening and be defenseless.  
Well, I certainly didn't want to be defenseless. "Yes."  
"You know that you would be putting yourself at risk everyday?" Cassie asked.  
"Yes. But I don't want to be defenseless and still know what is going on." I answered.  
"Okay." She opened her hands. There was a blue cube. "Touch it."  
I did as told to. I can't explain the weird feeling that swept over me. "Woah." I said and pulled my hand back.  
"It's done." Cassie said.  
"Can we go see Ax now?" I asked. I wanted to see what an andalite looked like.  
"Sure. He should be on his way over." Cassie started.  
Don't scream when you see his real form.   
"Um... uh..." I said, confused.  
"That would be Tobias. Whenever you're in morph you use thought-speech. Or if you have no mouth. If you notice, it sounds like the person." Rachel said.  
"Oh. Okay."  
"Morphing is kinda weird at first, but you get used to it." Jake said, going back to the subject. "Cassie has a talent for it. She makes it look better than what the rest of us make it look like. It would be better if you got to see her do it first."  
"I guess I should." I answered.  
He nodded towards Cassie. She started morphing. First feather patterns appeared, then became actual feathers. Like some kind of 3D thing. Her nose and mouth formed together then hardened to make the beak. She started to shrink and I could just imagine what was happening to her inside. As she was shrinking, her arms formed into wings and her feet formed into talons. By the time she was finished she was an Osprey.  
"Wow" was all I could say.  
"She has a talent for it." Jake replied again.  
She's a beginner. We'd have to get her something to wear after she meets Ax. Cassie said pointing something out.  
"Thank you for that thought, Cassie." Rachel said.  
It has to be done. No matter how much I won't like you dragging me there too.   
"Where are you planning on taking me and to get what?" I asked.  
"To the mall to buy you a skin-tight thing to wear for when you morph. And unless you're more talented than Cassie, you'll need it."  
"A... skin-tight thing?"  
"It's either that or whenever you demorph you end up wearing nothing."  
"Um, I think I'll go with the skin-tight thing."  
Just then a Northern Harrier flew into the barn. There was a pause, then Jake nodded his head.  
"There's also something called private thought-speak. It's where you aim your thought-speak to only the people you want to hear it." Rachel explained to me.  
The northern harrier, which I guessed was Ax, started to demorph.  
By the time he was done, I couldn't help it, it just came out. The scream.  
Jake put his hand over my mouth.  
My eyes were wide and I stopped trying to scream.  
Jake put his hand down.  
I will not harm you. I guess Ax said.  
"You have to be careful. Anyone can be a controller. A controller is what we call a person taken by a yeerk. The yeerk goes through the person's memory and what that person would do in different situations, then slowly changes that person. Unknown to anyone else. Anyone could be them." Jake warned.  
I turned back to Ax. "You're an andalite?"  
Yes. I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.   
"I think I'll stick with calling you just 'Ax'."  
"Okay. Good. Time for the mall." Rachel said.  
Welcome to the group. Ax said, morphed to bird, and flew out.  
Good luck. Tobias said to me and flew off.  
"Okay. Out to the car." Jake said.  
We went to the front, Cassie told her mom where she'd be, and we got in the car. Rachel always making sure that Cassie was with us.  
"Now you know why I don't ask to borrow their car often." Jake told me.  
"You'd have to come back to aquifer some animals." Cassie said.  
  
It was mainly quiet the way there.  
While we were there, Rachel took me to practically every store to see what they had. Finally, we found a black body suit I could wear and bought it.  
"I'm tired now." I said.  
"You don't know what tired is yet." Rachel whispered to me, "Tired is when you go to sleep at 9, wake up at 2, fight, and come back home with one hour left to sleep before you have to get up and go to school."  



	4. The Complication

Chapter 6  
  
We went back to Cassie's house and Rachel went home. Cassie took me into her barn. "You need a bird of prey, a battle morph, a fly, we may have to go to the Gardens to get a couple of them like a dolphin."  
"Okay." I said. I walked up to a white-tailed sea eagle, touched its talon and concentrated. The eagle was about to bite me, but it paused.  
"When you aquifer something, most of the time, they go into a trance," Jake explained.  
"Good." I said and pulled my hand back.  
"We should go to the Gardens at night. You'll need an owl morph. Have Jake fly with you to my barn, and then I'll fly with you to the Gardens. I can find my way around at night. My mom is the head vet there so I'm really used to it." Cassie suggested.  
"Okay." I went to some kind of owl that was asleep and acquired it.  
"You're all set for tonight then. Come here at around 1:15." She said.  
"Okay. Until then." I went out to the car and Jake.  
After a while, Jake came into the car too and started for home.  
"How do you fly?" I asked Jake.  
"Let the bird do the flying. You'll get the hang of it." He answered.  
"Okay."  
"And come to my room at 1. Be wearing your morphing outfit."  
"Okay, will do."  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep.  
I opened my eyes and turned my almost silent alarm off. I got changed into my body suit and quietly went to my door. I opened it silently only a crack to see if anyone else was up. There was. It was Tom.  
He was walking down the stairs.  
I just ignored it and went to Jake's room to leave to get my morphs.  
  
When we had came back, I told Jake that I had saw Tom doing that. He just said he was probably going to a meeting. That something had to be happening and we were going to find out.  
  
(Sorry for this part. I just had no idea why I wrote that, so I'm ending it kinda quickly)  
  
The next morning, we looked all around the house for Tom. Still no sign of him. "Let's go."  
Jake looked at me surprised.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, a lot can happen within one night. Not to mention I have split personality. The reason I didn't tell you about it sooner is because I really didn't know you that much. Are we going to see where Tom is before it's too late?"  
Jake just stood there staring at me, still surprised.  
"It's not that big a deal."  
He shook his head to get back to normal and then nodded it. "Yeah, let's go."  
We morphed our BoP morphs, then flew out his window. We practically ran into a Northern Harrier. Ahhh!  
The shock made me fall to the ground. Ow.   
Prince Jake, you must do something about your brother. I really do not apreciate what he did. Ax said.  
What did he do? Jake asked.  
I would rather not say, but thanks to him I have to find a new place to live.  
I got up from the ground. Uh, guys? Think it's time to stop this wierd scene here and go someplace more private to discuss this?  
Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me. Jake said.  
So we flew to Cassie's barn. We rested on top.  
You guys stay here. I'll get Cassie Jake said.  
He flew off.  
I looked to Ax. So what did he do? I asked Ax privately.  
He, he looked down. He... He looked back up again. He tried to rape me!!!  
Oh, Ax. Why didn't you tell Jake?  
I trust you better.   
I had to think about that.  
  
  
(Jake)  
  
Cassie? I asked her.  
She looked up from her homework and smiled. "Hi, Jake," she said after she opened the window and moved out of the way to let me in.  
Hey. Can you go down to the barn?  
Cassie looked back at her homework, then back at me. "Okay. I'm almost done with it anyway. Go in the barn and demorph, I'll be there in a sec."  
I went back to the barn and told the others.  
We went in the barn and demorphed.  
After we were done, Cassie came in. "So what's going on?" She asked.  
"Ax needs a new place to live." I explained. "Think the Hork-Bajir valley would be a good place?"  
"What happened for him to leave?"  
"Ax wouldn't tell me, but it had something to do with Tom."  
"Well, okay, yeah. The Hork-Bajir valley." Cassie answered.  
Okay. Ax said, then morphed to his BoP then flew out.  
"I need to go too." Alley said and she too morphed her BoP and flew out.  
Cassie smiled. "How come I have this feeling you didn't just come here for my advice on that. What's up?"  
"Nothing. I just wanted to see you, and..."  
"And?" She prompted, looking up at me.  
I was still looking down at her. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't want to seem forward. "And I wanted to tell you how much I..."  
"Jake..." she said softly, still looking up at me, longing in her eyes.  
I bent down and she rised up to meet me half way. It was our first kiss not after a battle. *isn't it? I can't remember*  
  
  
(Alley)  
  
I had an idea. After I flew out of the barn, I followed Ax to the Hork-Bajir valley. I wanted to see what they looked like.  
When we got there, Ax had already landed there and demorphed. Then he went off some place. I decided I would land.  
As soon as my bird talons hit the ground, I was covered with a net. I screeched in surprise. I tried to demorph, but the ropes were too strong.  
Get this thing off me! I yelled. It started to hurt. Please. I said getting weaker. What is with this rope? Eventually, I was too weak to do anything.  
As the net was taken off me, I tried to demorph. No matter how weak I was. When I finished, I passed out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
When I came back to conscienceness, I saw a lady with dark hair. I was in a room on some sort of bed. I sat up immediatly. I looked at the lady. "Where am I?" I asked her.  
"You're in the Hork-Bajir valley. You've been unconscience for four days." She answered.  
"Four days?!" I said, shocked. "I have to go home." I stood up and started to walk out of what I now saw was a cave.  
"I'm afraid you can't do that." The lady said to me. "How did you get the power to morph?"  
"Jake gave it to me."  
"Why did Jake give it to you?"  
"I don't know. I guess because I'm his twin sister."  
"Jake has a twin sister and he didn't tell me?" A guy's voice said.  
I looked at the entrance of the cave and saw a hispanic looking guy. He had to be only a couple months older than me.  
"I guess he was waiting to tell you. Who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Marco, Jake's best friend." He answered.  
"Well, any friend of Jake's is a friend of mine. Do you live here?"  
"Uh. Yeah."  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Yeerks forced me."  
"Oh." I decided to drop that conversation. "So how long have you and Jake been best friends?"  
"For as long as I can remember."  
The lady left the cave and went out to do some other things.  
"Who's the lady?" I asked Marco.  
"My mom."  
"Um. Am I alowed to leave the valley?  
He looked at the ground. "You've been here too long. I'm afraid you can't."  
Part of me wanted to cry, another wanted to scream, and another was just happy to be with Marco. Weird, huh?  
I took a deep breath. "Okay..."  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
I shook my head. "It's not your fault."  
He looked up at me.  
  
*Okay. I'm sorry if I make them OOC, I can't help it.*  
  
After a week, I went to go to Marco's "room" for a surprise visit. I don't know why, I just felt like it. Within a week, I've found out that I really like him.  
But as I approached where he was, I heard talking. I ducked behind a near tree and eavsdropped. I know, it was rude, but I just had an earge to hear their conversation. It was between Marco and his dad.  
"I don't know what's going on. I feel..." Marco said. He took a breath. "It's hard to explain."  
"Do you feel like you don't know what you'll do if something ever happens to her? Would you do anything for her? When you're around her, does your heart beat faster and everything around you doesn't exist?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Marco, I have no choice other than to say that you have a simple case of a crush." His dad answered. "Who is it?" I peeked from behind the tree. "Is it Alley?"  
Marco looked at the ground. "Yeah."  
Just then, Marco's dad spotted me. I quickly ducked back behind the tree and snuck back to my "room" and sat on a rock.  
I put my head in my hands. Marco liked me? I had to make sure I heard that conversation correctly. I needed a somewhat secluded place to think about it. (In the Hork-Bajir valley there is no full secluded place.)  
I went to the lake, took off the shirt and shorts that was given to me and went in. I swam around in just my morphing outfit. The cool water made me think clearer.  
I recaped what happened. I was adopted. I went to one sharing meeting. Jake told me about the Yeerks. I became an Animorph. We bought a black body suit for my morphing outfit. I got morphs. Tom left the house at 1 in the morning. He never came back. We went looking for him and practically ran into Ax. He said he needed some place other to live because of Tom. We went to Cassie's house for advice. Ax told me privately that Tom tried to rape him (I didn't know Tom's yeerk was gay nor do I know how you can rape an andalite with out being killed). Cassie suggested the Hork-Bajir valley. I wanted to see what a Hork-Bajir looked like. I flew here and got captured by some wierd net. Woke up in a cave. Found Marco and his mom. Went back to Jake's house (with Marco's accompany) and told Jake were I was and why. Went back. Went about each day of leisure (it was nice not having someone tell you what to do 24/7). Had conversations with Marco.  
That must have been it. The conversations. That's what could have happened to make us feel this way.  



	5. Epilogue

*Dear Reader,  
This is the last part of this story. I'll let your imagination do the rest. But be looking for a "what if" story on this story. I don't know how long it'll take, but oh well. If your imagination goes so far with possible endings of this story, you can write it if you want it's fine with me. I appreciate you reading this and please review. Thanks.  
@---Chrissy*  
*On with the story*  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
After I was done swimming I grabbed my clothes and went back to my "room". Marco was there.  
"Hi." I said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
He just looked at me. "You were spying on me, weren't you?"  
I knew what he was talking about. I knew he knew that.  
"Um..."  
He nodded his head. "That's what I thought."  
He looked forward again.  
I sighed and got an idea. I hoped it would cheer him up. I went to him quietly. All of a sudden, I pushed him to the ground, my hands still on his shoulders.  
"What did you do that for?" He asked, looking up at me.  
I smiled. "Haven't you ever seen The Lion King?"  
  
  
*Okay, so how was it? The whole story? I'm just glad I've finally ended it. I got this idea about 9 months ago. Please remember what I said at the top of this page.*  



End file.
